powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Misunderstanding ? I'm pretty sure that everything is marked on the page Ghobusters are wrong (and it was confirmed. I expected instead that the page is more focused on the most plausible rumor (which begins with Ghobusred (with animal: cheetah) GhobusBlue, a man (with animal: gorilla) and GhobusYellow, which is a woman (with animal: rabbit)). :Anything and everything on the page could be wrong - what's being documented is the rumors. Once things become officially confirmed, the page will be edited accordingly. The page reflects the current state of rumor. Nbajammer 20:59, November 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Added a speculation template header to make that clear. Digifiend 20:10, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :::at this point, we'll only be posting confirmed items. Info from te series or toyline. Dchallofjustice 14:14, December 24, 2011 (UTC) What about Retsu Ichijouji as Gavan he appeared in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Beet Buster vs. J. :No, he didn't. That was his succesor, Geki Jumonji, Gavan Type G.Gokaisilver19 (talk) 23:58, February 23, 2014 (UTC) ::Do you mean this orginal Gavan? - User:Louisnguyen forgot to sign this post :::That is definitely Retsu. See the colors on his chest.User:Louisnguyen forgot to sign this post See that's Retsu he's in a special dvd see the picture it has colors in a special hyper battle dvd am I right? How do I remove the heading from the contents for my picture I just added an awesome picture for Go-Busters. However, it got its own heading in the contents. How do I get rid of the content listing, like all the pictures on this wiki. Monkeyjb1988 20:38, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :By not using either side of it. Dchallofjustice fixed it for you. Digifiend 22:26, December 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks Dchallofjustice. I didn't use on any of it. I just inserted the picture like on Microsoft Word. No wiki code. Should I not insert pictures like that in the future? Monkeyjb1988 10:38, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :::no worries. The stuff on the right won't go away though. Think of it as your facebook ticker like on the right side.Dchallofjustice 14:09, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Go-Buster Suits: Leather vs. Spandex Has anyone even noticed that the Go-Busters look more like leather than spandex? Or is it just me? Ultimus kh-mus 02:20, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Cyborgs Should we treat Gobusters as Cyborgs?--Lê 14:05, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :Cyborgs are humans with robotic parts. Go-Busters simply have additional programming. So, no. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 14:22, March 5, 2012 (UTC)'' About being "the first season to use the Character themes during the ending." Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger did this earlier on Episodes 39-45 with the Gekirangers', Mele's, and Rio's themes so this trivia is false. I don't know if there's any earlier season that have done the same. PubLicEneMyNumBah1 (talk) 23:09, October 21, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Too add, as the Engines in Go-Onger are also characters, almost every ending there is a character theme. PubLicEneMyNumBah1 (talk) 01:47, October 22, 2012 (UTC) Removal or Replacement I'm sure when this is adapted for Power Rangers, the gold ranger's death will be removed, or he'll be replaced. Or else: 1. It'd be too traumetzing for some viewers 2. The only ranger that died (Kendrix Morgan) was revived. Flippinawesome (talk) 02:36, October 2, 2013 (UTC) :How is this related to wiki ops? Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 02:57, October 2, 2013 (UTC) ::This is not the forums. :::Like that matters. This is discussing a possible adaptation and not the content of the page... the same rule applies, it's still off topic, so take it to Rangerboard or Rangercrew please. Go-Busters isn't last in audience figures It's official, Kyoryuger hasn't done better than Go-Busters with audience figures. 3,9% for Kyoryuger. Lionel B (talk) 01:18, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Incorect information in notes The notes still say Go-Busters has the the worst Ratings in sentai history despite the fact it has better ratings then Kyoryuger(Kyoryuger had 3.9 and Go-Busters had 4.0). Some one who has permission to edit this page should change this. Matt123hops (talk) 16:42, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Matt123hops :It was correct at the time it was written, but you are right - I do believe Kyoryuger ultimately did just a hair worse in the end. 3.9 does sound right to me. Since it was now outdated, note removed, thanks!